Até o Fim
by Dynha Black
Summary: COMPLETA. Quando a Amizade é Verdadeira ela Dura até o Fim. Não importa o que Aconteça.


O silêncio continuava dentro do quarto. Nem um barulho, nem uma risada, nem uma palavra inútil. Nada. Apenas o silêncio. Uma coisa rara e totalmente incomum dentro de um quarto feminino.

Mas as cinco garotas não trocavam nem uma palavra, nem um suspiro. Cada uma estava sentada em sua cama, encarando as demais, sem saber o que teria acontecido com as outras para estarem agindo de modo semelhante.

− Eu não agüento mais – falou Alice, levantando da cama – Eu não sei o por quê vocês estão assim, mas eu vou descer e ficar um pouco com Frank. Ou vou enlouquecer aqui dentro.

E sem dizer nem mais uma palavra, a garota de longos cabelos negros e rosto arredondado, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com força.

As outras quatro garotas se entreolharam. A curiosidade era imensa, mas nenhuma tinha coragem de tomar a iniciativa. Passados cinco minutos da saída de Alice, Marlene não agüentou e também levantou da cama, quebrando novamente o silêncio do aposento.

− Vamos parar com isso – ela disse, olhando para as outras três garotas.

− Parar com o que? – perguntou Emelina, se fazendo de desentendida.

− Gente, esse clima entre nós está horrível. Por que não conversamos sobre o que está acontecendo? – pediu Héstia.

− Mas não está acontecendo nada – respondeu Lily, fechando ainda mais a cara. Marlene foi sentar em sua cama.

− Como não está acontecendo nada, Lily? Olha só para nós? – falou Marlene, encarando a ruiva – Estamos a duas horas trancadas aqui, sem falar umas com as outras.

− Vamos lá meninas. O que foi que aconteceu? – insistiu Héstia, sentando ao lado de Marlene.

− Nada – respondeu Lílian. As outras duas encararam Emelina.

− Por que vocês estão olhando para mim? Eu não sei de nada.

− OK. Eu desisto – falou Héstia, algumas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos – Se vocês não querem falar, eu falo.

− Hestia? O que foi que aconteceu? – Emelina foi se juntar as amigas – Me diz quem foi que fez você ficar assim que eu acabo com a pessoa.

− Ei...essa fala é minha! Vou cobrar direitos autorais – disse Marlene, fazendo as outras três sorrirem.

− Só você Lene pra me fazer sorrir – respondeu Lily.

− Eu sei que sou demais! Mas deixe a Héstia contar o que foi que aconteceu. A gente decide o que vai fazer com o culpado depois.

Héstia encarou as amigas e sorriu. Por um minuto ela esqueceu de toda a tristeza que sentia naquele momento. E sentiu-se muito à vontade para contar o que a estava incomodando.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_O sol brilhava refletindo nos gramados do castelo. Alguns alunos aproveitavam os últimos dias de aula se refrescando no lago. Outros aproveitavam o dia ensolarado para colocar as conversas em dia, sob a sombra das árvores. Mas num canto, meio isolado dos demais, uma garota lia um livro, deitada no chão de barriga pra baixo, aproveitando a sombra de uma árvore._

_Héstia Jones não gostava de multidões. Adorava ler nas horas vagas, mas gostava de fazer isso no seu canto. Muitos achavam que ela era anti-social por causa disso. Mas ela não era. E todos que a conheciam a adoravam. Ela era uma garota muito calma, que raramente a perdia. Era muito compreensiva e companheira._

_Ela estava perdida em sua leitura, tão concentrada, que não percebeu um grupo que apareceu perto dela. Ou melhor, demorou a perceber sua presença. Mas quando o fez, não gostou do que viu._

_Lúcio Malfoy e sua corja de amigos sonserinos estavam parados alguns metros de distância. E pareciam estar muito ocupados em alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu identificar de cara o que era._

_Héstia fechou o livro e levantou, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo. Deu dois passos a frente quando viu. No meio da roda formada pelos alunos da casa das serpentes, um garoto estava caindo no chão, sendo alvo de inúmeras brincadeiras._

_Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Era covardia demais. E ela não conseguia tolerar injustiças._

_− Expelliarmus – a varinha de um dos garotos foi parar em sua mão._

_− Olha só quem resolveu aparecer – falou Lúcio, girando a varinha entre os dedos – Se não é a sangue-ruim da Jones._

_− Quem você pensa que é, Malfoy? Se acha o tal só porque tem sangue puro? Isso não te faz melhor do que ninguém!_

_− Minha cara, eu sou melhor que você. Ou acha mesmo que com esse sangue sujo pode ser melhor que eu? – Héstia apontou a varinha para ele – Está pensando em me enfrentar? É muito corajosa, não acha? Está em desvantagem de seis pra uma._

_Ela olhou bem para cada um dos garotos. Realmente era uma loucura enfrenta-los já que estava sozinha. Mas ela não podia deixar que aquela brincadeira continuasse. Nem que pra isso, ela se machucasse._

_− Acha que eu tenho medo de você? – ela respondeu, se mantendo muito firme._

_− Deveria... – um garoto que estava atrás de Lúcio ficou a sua frente, entre ela e o loiro. Os cabelos oleosos e o nariz adunco eram inconfundíveis._

_− Pois eu não tenho medo... nem dele... e muito menos de você Snape._

_Os seis garotos riram com a coragem dela. Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle fecharam os punhos. Walden McNair e Augusto Rockwood ficaram de cada lado de Lúcio, apontando a varinha para ela._

_− Você pode sair daqui agora e nós não te faremos nenhum mal – falou Snape. Mas Héstia continuou com a varinha em punho._

_− Eu não vou sair – ela respondeu. Snape saiu da frente de Lúcio._

_− Vai ser bem divertido – disse o loiro, apontando a varinha para ela._

_− O que está acontecendo aí? – gritou Hagrid, o guarda-caça. Ele estava alguns metros de distância dos garotos._

_− Teve sorte dessa vez garota. Mas não terá na próxima – disse Lúcio. Ele e os outros garotos guardaram sua varinha e saíram._

_Foi então que Héstia se lembrou do motivo que a levara ali. O alvo das brincadeiras dos sonserinos continuava no chão. Tinha alguns cortes nos braços e no rosto. E o uniforme indicava que ele era da casa da Lufa-Lufa. Ela se abaixou até ficar com o rosto de frente para o dele._

_− Está tudo bem?_

_− S-ssim... – ele respondeu com um pouco de dificuldade – O-oobrig-gada._

_− Não tem que agradecer – ela respondeu, abrindo um sorriso no rosto – Mas por que aqueles garotos estavam implicando com você?_

_− E-Eles não g-ggostam de mim...só por que sou f-filho de trouxas. Eu já e-estou acostumado._

_− Só por que você não tem o sangue puro como eles não significa que eles sejam melhores. Você não tem que se acostumar com isso. Precisa enfrenta-los._

_− Mas como vou fazer isso?_

_− Você não está sozinho – ela respondeu, estendo a mão para ele – Vamos, eu vou te levar na enfermaria._

_− Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou, aceitando a mão que a garota estendia._

_− Héstia Jones. E o seu?_

_− Edgar Bones._

_− Prazer em conhece-lo Bones._

_− Pode me chamar de Edgar._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Não acredito que aquele desgraçado te ameaçou – gritou Marlene, pulando da cama.

− Eu não consigo acreditar como algumas pessoas se acham melhores que outras só porque tem sangue-puro – disse Emelina, chocada com o relato.

− Eu sei bem como é isso – concordou Lily.

− Eu não tenho medo dele – respondeu Héstia, enxugando as lágrimas no rosto – Só que é triste saber que existem pessoas assim no mundo. Quando podemos viver em paz, por que escolher fazer guerra?

− Lembre-se Héstia. Eles são sonserinos. Eles não pensam.

− Então conta o que aconteceu com você!

− O que aconteceu comigo? – Marlene estranhou a pergunta de Emelina.

− Sim. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa com você. Pode falar. Somos suas amigas.

− Não aconteceu nada comigo – mentiu Marlene, sentando novamente na cama.

− Lene, esconder não vai adiantar nada. Faça como a Héstia e me diga o que foi que o Black aprontou com você dessa vez.

− Quem disse que o Black fez alguma coisa, Lily?

− A gente te conhece – respondeu Héstia, segurando a mão de Marlene – Se você está assim é por que ele fez alguma coisa.

− Tic-Tac. Hora da verdade – provocou Emelina.

− Ok. Vocês venceram.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Marlene McKinnon. Aluna do sexto ano da casa dos Leões. É uma pessoa que não gosta muito de conversar a não ser com suas amigas. Não tolera provocações nem que brinquem com ela ou suas amigas. Tem um jeito mandão, mas a verdade é que é muito carinhosa. Apenas esconde esse lado para se proteger._

_Ela andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pensando na vida. Mais um ano acabava. O próximo seria o último e definitivo. E seria a última vez que veria aquele que tanto ocupava seus pensamentos._

_Sirius Black. O garoto mais querido e amado da escola. O campeão de detenções. O melhor jogador de quadribol. O sonho de consumo de qualquer garota. E por que não seria dela?_

_Mas ela não era como as outras. Ela não iria se jogar nos braços dele apenas para ser mais uma em sua lista. Não. Ela preferia passar o resto da vida sofrendo por um amor impossível. Mas seu orgulho jamais a deixaria de humilhar para o maroto. Como muitas faziam._

_Ela passou por uma sala que estava com a porta entreaberta. Sua curiosidade foi as alturas principalmente quando escutou uma voz dentro do lugar. A voz que tanto a perturbava em seus sonhos._

_Sem hesitar ela abriu a porta. E se arrependeu do que fez. Ela viu Sirius. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Apesar de que a companheira do maroto e ele mais pareciam um só, devido a fusão que seus corpos apreciam ter feito. Era como se um estivesse tentando sugar o outro._

_Marlene tentou se segurar, mas não conseguiu. As lágrimas logo surgiram em seu rosto. Como não queria ser vista pelo casal, ela tratou de sair da sala o mais rápido possível. Mas cometeu um erro ao passar pela porta e a fechar com força._

_Correu pelos corredores afim de procurar um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha. Sim, ela foi para a Torre de Astronomia. O lugar que todos procuravam quando queriam esquecer a dor._

_Sentou no parapeito da janela e finalmente deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Se amaldiçoou por ter entrado naquela sala. Se amaldiçoou por ter se apaixonado pelo único garoto por quem não devia se apaixonar._

_Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Era incrível como aquilo parecia funcionar. Era como se uma mão invisível enxugasse todas as suas lágrimas. Ela não conseguia esquece-lo, por mais que o rosto não estivesse molhado. Podia sentir a presença dele, conseguia ver seu rosto a sua frente, sorrindo daquele jeito desconcertante, com aqueles olhos azuis encantadores. E os lábios...lábios que se aproximavam cada vez mais dos dela...até se tocarem._

_Marlene abriu os olhos perplexa. Ela não estava sonhando. Sirius Black estava em carne e osso (mais carne que osso), parado a sua frente. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras não vinham. A garganta estava seca. _

_− Não precisa dizer nada, Lene. Sei o que sente._

_− Sabe?_

_− Sei por que também sinto. Por que eu gosto de você._

_− Isso é mentira._

_− Por que você acha que eu saio com tantas garotas? Por que a única que eu quero é a única que não me quer._

_− Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – ela perguntou ficando nervosa com a proximidade dele._

_− Eu já disse... gosto de você – ele respondeu, tentando beija-la novamente. Mas Marlene se esquivou._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− E depois? – perguntou Emelina curiosa.

− Não tem depois.

− AH qual é Lene. Isso não vale!

− Quer nos deixar curiosas? – perguntou Héstia.

− Eu saí correndo.

− O QUÊ? – perguntaram as outras três ao mesmo tempo.

− O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse?

− Céus...Sirius Black para a sua frente, diz que gosta de você e tudo que você faz é sair correndo? Eu não acredito! – falou Emelina deitando na cama.

− Você não acreditou nessa baboseira dele né? É claro que ele só está brincando comigo.

− É tão ridículo as pessoas brincarem com os sentimentos das outras. Será que elas não vem o quanto isso machuca?

− Tanto quanto humilhar alguém – completou Héstia.

− Eu posso até gostar do Black, mas não sou burra. Ele só estava querendo me usar – completou Marlene. Lily e Héstia concordaram. Emelina continuou quieta.

− Lina, o que foi? – perguntou Lily, preocupada com a amiga.

− Não vai me dizer que você apóia o Black? – perguntou Marlene.

− Você está estranha – completou Héstia – O que houve?

− É uma longa história.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Ela arrumava seu malão com as coisas da escola ao mesmo tempo que cantava uma de suas músicas favoritas que tocava em alto volume dentro de seu quarto. _

_Emelina Vance estava feliz. Como não estaria se dentro de dois dias estaria de volta a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sua segunda casa, onde reencontraria as três pessoas que mais adorava no mundo. Suas grandes amigas, irmãs de todas as horas, Marlene, Lily e Héstia. _

_Como era filha única, Emelina tinha se apegado muito as suas amigas. E ficava super triste durante as férias de verão quando não podia vê-las. Mas em breve isso iria mudar._

_Foi quando uma coruja pousou em cima da cama. A garota estranhou sua chegada, afinal a carta da escola já tinha chegado há muito tempo e aquela não era a coruja de nenhuma de suas amigas._

_Como dizia para as amigas e para qualquer outra pessoa, seu mal sempre foi ser curiosa. E ela não agüentou ficar olhando pra carta que a coruja havia deixado em sua cama antes de partir. Ela pegou o envelope e sentiu um leve tremor por todo o corpo._

_Aquele brasão... mas aquele brasão era..._

_Ela abriu a carta e por pouco não caiu da cama onde estava sentada. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Definitivamente não podia ser verdade._

_Ainda com a carta na mão ela saiu do aposento e desceu as escadas procurando pelos pais, encontrando os dois sentados na cozinha._

_− Que bom que encontrei os dois aqui. Aconteceu uma coisa muito engraçada._

_− O que foi? – o pai da menina perguntou preocupado._

_− Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas para Hogwarts quando recebi essa carta – ela respondeu mostrando o envelope para os pais, que não se mostraram surpresos – Aqui diz que o meu pedido de matrícula para Beauxbattons foi aceito e que eles me esperam no ano que vem. Desde quando eu fiz pedido de matrícula para lá? Eu estou em Hogwarts, por que iria querer ir pra Beauxbattons?_

_− Emelina, nós precisamos te contar uma coisa – falou o pai novamente, abaixando a cabeça._

_− Por favor me digam que vocês não tem nada a ver com isso!_

_− Seu pai recebeu um convite do Ministério Francês. Ele foi chamado pra ser acessor do ministro. Nós prepararemo a mudança enquanto você estiver em Hogwarts – falou a Sra Vance, se aproximando da filha._

_− Peraí? Vocês estão me dizendo que a gente vai se mudar pra França?_

_− É um cargo importante, minha filha. Não posso perder essa oportunidade._

_− Seu pai e eu tomamos a liberdade de entrar em contato com Beauxbattons. Fico feliz que eles tenham te aceitado para o ano que vem._

_− Mas eu não quero ir para lá! – respondeu Emelina, perdendo a paciência e jogando a carta no chão – Eu estudei 5 anos em Hogwarts e vou para o meu sexto ano. Eu não quero sair de lá. Eu gosto de lá. Tenho amigas lá._

_− Filha..._

_− Não pai...eu não vou. Vocês não tem o direito de pedir pra eu mudar toda a minha vida por causa de vocês. Isso não é justo._

_A Sra Vance tentou abraçar, mas esta se esquivou e correu para o quarto onde se trancou. Emelina sempre foi impulsiva. Era uma menina carinhosa, alegre. Mas quando faziam alguma coisa que ela não gostava, ela virava uma fera. _

_Ela pegou o porta retrato que estava na cabeceira do lado da cama. Olhou para a foto. Ela e suas três amigas. Sempre juntas, sempre unidas. Por pouco tempo._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Me lembre de esganar seu pai.

− LENE! – Lily a censurou.

− Isso é coisa que se faça com uma filha? Ele nem ao menos pensou nela.

− Eu não quero que você vá pra beauxbatton – disse Héstia deitando no colo da amiga.

− Eu também não quero ir. O que vai ser de mim naquele lugar sem minhas irmãzinhas.

− Nós sempre seremos suas irmãzinhas – respondeu Lily a abraçando. Marlene fez o mesmo.

− Eu sei que sim. Mas eu gostaria de poder ficar aqui.

− Então não vai – falou Marlene – Fica aqui com a gente. Você pode morar na minha casa se quiser.

− LENE – Lily a censurou novamente.

− Eu não vou deixar a minha irmã sem teto!

− Você pode pedir para os seus pais para ficar com a gente – falou Héstia – Eles não podem te obrigar.

− Não acredito que você guardou isso por todo esse tempo – falou Lily – Podia ter nos contado. A gente te ajudaria.

− Eu sei disso. Me desculpe. Vocês são demais meninas! – as quatro se abraçaram novamente – Agora desembucha Lily.

− O QUE?

− Nem vem que não tem...achou que ia escapar é? Pode falar – pediu Héstia, encarando Lily.

− Mas...

− Nem mais, nem menos, Lily. Nós queremos saber! – completou Marlene.

− Não foi nada demais.

− Nada demais atende pelo nome de Tiago Potter? – provocou Marlene, deixando Lily vermelha.

− Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

− LILY! – gritou Emelina – eu falei o que tava me incomodando, Héstia falou o que aconteceu e até a Marlene disse o que houve. E olha que pra ela ter contado foi um verdadeiro milagre.

− É que...

− É que... – disseram as três ao mesmo tempo, incentivando a ruiva.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_A reunião de monitoria parecia não acabar. Não que Lily Evans não fosse uma monitora exemplar. Sempre foi uma menina responsável, apegada as regras da escola, uma aluna aplicada. O modelo de toda a escola._

_Mas ela não agüentava mais escutar Amos Diggory falando. A voz dele entrava em seus ouvidos da mesma maneira que saia. Rápida e desinteressante. Seus pensamentos vagaram por outras coisas. Desde os exames finais, o fim de mais um ano letivo, as amigas... até chegar em Tiago Potter._

_Por que ele tinha que entrar em seus pensamentos? Definitivamente ela tinha que pensar em outra coisa._

_Tentou mais uma vez prestar atenção no que o monitor-chefe falava. Mas não conseguiu novamente. Seus pensamentos recaíram novamente na pessoa que se auto-intitulava maroto._

_Por que ele estava ocupando seus pensamentos? Justo os seus pensamentos. Ela não gostava dele. Detestava tudo que era possível nele. Desde a mania de passar a mão constantemente no cabelo até as brincadeiras que sempre resultavam em detenção._

_Pra sua alegria, Diggory deu a reunião encerrada. Ela suspirou aliviada, juntou suas coisas e foi a primeira a sair da sala. Ao chegar no corredor, sentiu-se muito mais tranqüila já que poderia ocupar sua cabeça com outra coisa e não tornaria a pensar em..._

_− POTTER! – ela gritou massageando a cabeça._

_− Lily!_

_− Por que você não olha por onde anda – respondeu a ruiva ainda massageando a cabeça – E quantas vezes preciso dizer. É EVANS pra você._

_− Como quiser, Lily – ele respondeu, levando a mão ao cabelo – Mas foi você quem não olhou por onde andava. Estava distraída. Pensava em mim?_

_− O dia que eu pensar em você eu devo ser internada no St. Mungus, sessão de casos irrecuperáveis!_

_− Agora eu entendo por que você age assim – falou Tiago, não dando importância para o que Lily falou – Sua cabeça é mesmo dura. Eu fiquei dolorido._

_− Você... – ela ficou vermelha, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para xinga-lo – Não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo._

_Lílian deu as costas para Tiago e recomeçou a andar. O maroto não se deu por vencido e foi atrás dela._

_− Não sei por que você sempre faz isso._

_− Faço o que? – ela perguntou sem encara-lo._

_− Foge de mim. Quando está doida para ficar comigo._

_− Eu doida pra ficar com você? Só mesmo uma doida para querer ficar com você._

_Tiago a segurou e a encostou na parede. Lily sentiu sua respiração aumentar. Ela não esperava uma reação daquelas. E menos ainda, esperava que seu corpo reagisse daquela maneira._

_− Tem muito tempo que eu quero fazer isso._

_− É melhor não fazer... – disse Lily sem conseguir respirar ao ver os lábios do garoto tão próximos dos seus._

_Tiago encostou os lábios nos lábios dela. O toque foi calmo, sereno. Mas Lily entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que a língua dele invadisse sua boca e encontrasse a sua. _

_Explosões de sentimentos, corações acelerados, falta de respiração. Tudo durou apenas alguns segundo antes da mão dela acertar em cheio o rosto dele._

_Ela saiu de perto de Tiago, deixando o garoto encostado na parede, abobado, tentando entender se tinha sido sonho ou realidade._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Dá-lha Lily – falou Emelina, assim que o relato da ruiva terminou – Deixou o Potter sem palavras.

− Eu sabia que a minha maninha não ia me desapontar – completou Marlene, deixando Lily ainda mais vermelha.

− E agora, o que vai acontecer? – perguntou Héstia curiosa.

− Que parte vocês não entenderam? Eu não gosto de Tiago Potter - defendeu-se a ruiva.

− Mas o beijou... - disse Emelina

− Isso definitivamente... – acrescentou Héstia.

− Significa algo... – finalizou Marlene.

− Eu dei um tapa nele, esqueceram?

− Ly, Tiago Potter não é tão ruim como você faz questão de pinta-lo. Ele gosta de você. Ele realmente gosta de você!

− Concordo com a Lene. Você por acaso já viu ele correndo atrás de qualquer outra garota de Hogwarts?

− Mas...

− Mas você está com medo! Sua MEDROSA.

− Eu adoro quando a Lene fala essas coisas – disse Emelina, morrendo de rir.

− Certo. Todas nós temos um grande problema. Lily com Tiago, Marlene com Sirius...

− Eu não tenho nenhum problema com Sirius – Marlene se defendeu

− Que seja – continuou Héstia – Eu com os sonserinos e Emelina com os pais.

− O caso de vocês é sem solução. Como vou convencer meus pais a me deixarem ficar na Inglaterra?

− Vamos fazer um pacto? – sugeriu Lily.

− Pacto? Que pacto? – perguntou Emelina.

− Desde que você não queria espetar nosso dedo e tirar nosso sangue eu topo – falou Marlene, fazendo todas as outras rirem.

− Não é isso...acho que deveríamos fazer um pacto de amizade – as outras três garotas a olharam sem entender o que ela queria dizer – Querem ver?

− Claro – elas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Lily pegou um pergaminho no malão, uma pena e um tinteiro. Sentou novamente na cama, apoiou o pergaminho em um livro e começou a escrever. As outras ficam sem entender o que ela estava fazendo.

Depois de um tempo escrevendo, Lily parou para ler o que tinha lido e sorriu satisfeita. Em seguida entregou a pena para Marlene e pediu pra ela ler e assinar. Mesmo sem entender, ela fez o que Lily pediu. E foi com um belo sorriso no rosto que ela assinou. Depois, Héstia e Emelina fizeram o mesmo e por último, Lily assinou. Ela pegou sua varinha e fez mais quatro cópias e entregou cada cópia para uma das garotas, ficando com a última para si.

As quatro sorriram e se abraçaram. Em seguida cada uma guardou a sua cópia em um lugar elas saíram do quarto abraçadas e sorrindo, no mesmo instante que Alice voltava. A morena viu um pergaminho aberto em cima da cama de Lily e foi ver o que era.

_Não importa o que aconteceu ontem,_

_Não importa o que aconteça hoje,_

_Não importa o que vai acontecer amanhã._

_Importa que agora estamos aqui, juntas, mais unidas do que nunca._

_Cada uma com sua dor. Cada uma com sua alegria._

_Mas acima de tudo, todas com alegrias e dores e comum._

_Não importa se o mundo vai acabar amanhã._

_Importa que hoje somos amigas._

_Amigas que se conheceram ontem_

_E que serão amigas, não importa se o amanhã não chegar._

_Alguém pode ir embora,_

_Alguém pode não ser mais como era,_

_Alguém pode sofrer por um dor incurável,_

_Alguém pode estar confuso sobre seus sentimentos._

_Não Importa o que é._

_Importa que estamos aqui, unidas por laços de amizade,_

_Que nunca irão se romper._

_Talvez não tenhamos muitas amigas. _

_Mas as que temos são os melhores que alguém poderia ter._

_E é por isso que hoje fazemos esse pacto_

_E juramos que essa amizade nunca vai acabar._

_Aconteça o que acontecer._

_Seremos amigas...Até o fim._

_**Marlene McKinnon**_

_**Héstia Jones**_

_**Emelina Vance**_

_**Lily Evans**_

* * *

Essa é uma fic que eu fiz em homenagem a três pessoas que me adotaram como irmã. _**Luciana (Lily), Mylla (Marlene) e Juliana (Héstia)**_, muito obrigada por tudo que voces fazem por mim e por terem me dado esse cargo tão importante em suas vidas. Também queria dedicar essa fic como **_presente de aniversário pra Luciana_,** que me fez muito feliz hoje por ter me permitido falar com ela e seus amigos (até o seu tio!). Lú, vc não tem idéia de como eu fiquei feliz. E também queria dedicá-la a toda _**família Perversa**_ e a **_todas as pessoas que lêem a minha fic_** e que tem me ajudado esse tempo todo a chegar até aqui, seja com comentários, seja por simplesmente ler. Obrigada por tudo.


End file.
